fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Kin
The Blood Kin was the name of the semi-human militia that fought under the Cerean Brotherhood during the Cerean Crucible. In order to gain every possible advantage in his bid for power Lancere Revoin appealed to the mutant and Abhuman population of the Cerean Sea. He promised them civil rights and equality in his new order if they fought for him. The name came from a speech that Lancere gave on the formation of the militia. He claimed that despite the physical differences between the mutants and the rest of humanity, they were all kin in that they shared human blood. In truth Lancere found these demi-humans distasteful, and not only did he have no intention to fulfill his promises to them, he ultimately had plans to wipe them out at the victorious conclusion of his campaign. History While Lancere Revoin was planning his rebellion against the Imperium he thought about what the undertaking would require, and what he hoped to achieve should he prevail. Revoin wanted to forge a strong, obedient empire that shined like the stars themselves. One of the things that he felt would keep him from this goal was the vile semi-humans that lived amongst the Cerean Sea. Like many within the Imperium Revoin had been raised to loath such abhorrent creatures, and he had no desire to have them as part of his Cerean Brotherhood, but how best to cleanse this deviant filth? Lancere then had an idea. He would offer all mutants and Abhumans within the Cerean Sea a place within his new regime. He would promise the degenrate scum a release from the oppresion that they faced under the Imperium so long as they aid him in the liberation of the Cerean Sea. By doing this he could have the Mutants and Abhumans fight, giving him much needed additional troops. All the while he would use them as canon fodder so that he could cut down on casualties to the Brotherhood's military personnel. The Imperium would wipe much of the scum out for him in the coming war, and having drawn the semi-humans out of hiding he would be in the perfect position to purge them if any survived after the fighting had ended. Revoin quickly dispatched his agents to start fostering good will between him and the semi-humans of his soon to be realm. He made anonymous contributions to Abhuman and Mutant sympathizer groups. He gifted food and resources to Mutants living in Underhives throughout the Cerean Sea and his agents spread word among the Mutants and Abhumans that Revoin wanted to end the unfair treatment that they had suffered. At the hieght of his attempts Revoin actually went out a performed rallies to drum up sub-human support. He did all of this well outside of the public eye of course, as he didn't want the Brotherhood's population proper to see him consorting with such vermin. When Revoin revealed the true lengths that he would go for victory against the Imperium the newly christened Blood Kin were amongst the Brotherhood forces fighting against the imperials. Revoin and his brass took steps to make sure that the exposure of the conventional troups to the Blood Kin was a minimal as possible in order to keep morale up, and avoid the potential creation of sub-human sypathizers within the military. During this time the Blood Kin were used as expendable cannon fodder. They were given no training, had no internal organization, were armed with sub-par equipment and were given jobs that insured heavy casualties on their part. The Blood Kin were kept blissfully ignorant of how badly they were being treated. New Management Things began to change when a Mutant named Skallor joined. Skallor was highly intelligent, and despite his gruesome appearance was somewhat charismatic, to other sub-humans at least. Furthermore Skallor held a closely guarded secret. he was actually a Psyker. Skallor joined the Blood Kin not out of loyalty towards Revoin and his cause, but for the sake of his fellow sub-humans. Skallor quickly assumed a leadership role within the Blood Kin. Under his lead the Blood Kin ceased to be a disorganized rabble. Skallor created ranks, and a hierarchy within the Blood Kin, and under him the Blood Kin became a more strategic and disciplined force. He even secured better equipment by raiding Imperial Supply lines and cashes, as well as scavenging equipment in the field. This developement troubled Revoin, as it would make the Blood Kin less easy to control, and harder to purge when the time came. However he let it slide for the time being as the Blood Kin were now contributing more to the war effort than before. Still he drew up plans to dispose of Skallor in the near future. A Change in Loyalty While he was leading the blood kin to victory time and again, Skallor was making plans to escape from the war. Skallor had never trusted Revoin to begin with. He knew deep down that Revoin never intended to keep his word to the Blood Kin. This was a truth he understood no matter how many of his comrades were taken in by the lies. Skallor began to take efforts to open his comrades' eyes to the deception. He convinced many, but some refused to believe that the shining future that Revoin promised them was false. As time went on many more of his brethren came to see things as Skallor did. Revoin's increasingly ruthless measures to ensure victory made the Blood Kin open their eyes to who he truly was. They were among the first within the Brotherhood to realize Revoin's tyranny. Slowly but surely the Blood Kin became loyal to Skallor rather than Revoin. Skallor finally decided to abadon the Cerean Brotherhood when the tide turned overwhelmingly in the Imperium's favor. Acting without Revoin's knowledge the Blood Kin managed to get behind Imperial lines. The Blood Kin was still in danger, but they no longer had anything to fear from Revoin, who was being pressured by Imperial Forces. Skallor then executed a daring gambit to get past of the Imperium's blockade of the Cerean Sea. The Blood Kin took significant casualties, but in the end Skallor's plan worked. The Blood Kin escaped the Cerean Sea, and sought to find a new home away from Revoin's crumbling empire, and the retribution of the Imperium. Thus The Blood Kin were one of the only groups within the Cerean Brotherhood that escaped the Imperiums vengeance relatively intact. Combat Doctrine The Blood Kin is a militia through-and-through. They are composed of enlisted volunteers of mutants and abhumans who wanted to fight for a better future. In it's earlier years, the Blood Kin was a true rabble of mutants incapable of all most the most basic tactical manuevers. After Skallor took command, he made sweeping reforms that lead to the formation of true military units and an effective chain of command and supply. The forces of the Blood Kin are very specialized in that squads are composed of similiarly adapted or talented militiamen. They advanced under the cover of their precious few Heavy Weapons Squads, keeping to cover and keeping their heads low. Those mutants who were so far removed from humanity that not even their fellow Mutants could recognize them were used as beasts of burden to drag their heavy equipment. Equipment Organization Before the rise of Skallor, the Blood Kin was a mere mob of often poorly armed mutants with no training whatsoever. It was after his assumption of command the Blood Kin became a cohereant armed force. Organization was simplistic, clear, and effective. The most basic unit in the Blood Kin were squads composed of specialized groups of soldiers. Mutant soldiers of similiar talents and skills were placed in the same squads for maximum effect. Squads are specialized from close-assault Brawler Squads to long range sharpshooters and mortar teams, each lead by a Sergeant who was denoted by his marked helmet. Groups of ten squads became a company and were lead by Captains. Each Company had its own numerical denotation. With the Brotherhood's reluctance to resupply them or supply them at all, Skallor made special care that the Kin would scavenge anything useful from the battlefield, heavy ordance was especially coveted and had to be hidden from their "allies" in the Brotherhood lest they be confiscated. Notable Formations * Skallor's Ironclads - Notable Blood Kin *Skallor - *Kharver - Category:Groups Category:Mutants Category:Abhumans Category:Rebels Category:Cerean Crucible